


And They Lived Happily Ever After

by authorwithoutaquill



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorwithoutaquill/pseuds/authorwithoutaquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose visits Disneyland with her friends and is a bit reluctant to fulfill the tradition of finding her prince and sharing true love's kiss. That is, until she meets one John Smith and her world turns upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaseemoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/gifts).



> This fic was prompted by the lovely Lunaseemoony - the prompt was Disneyworld characters AU. It is quite possibly the fluffiest fluff I'll ever write and it's a kid fic to top it off. I may have accidentally borrowed someone else's muse because there is no way mine would agree to this. Sorry about that, I promise to give it back as soon as I figure out whose muse it is!

“Oh, come on! We must find you a John Smith! It’s tradition. You’ve gotta kiss your prince.” Donna shouted in her ear. She was a tiny bit tipsy and at Disneyworld, which was never a very good combination with her.

“First of all, John Smith was NOT a prince. Second, it’s a stupid tradition!” replied Rose.

“You’re just saying that because you’ve dressed as Pocahontas this year,” chimed in Amy. It was easy for her to talk. She’d already found a Prince Eric to her Little Mermaid outfit and promptly snogged the living daylights out of him. Donna joked about them getting married soon, although Rose had a strange suspicion that it might just happen.

“Yeah, last year’s choice was much better. There is always a Beast around looking for his Beauty,” sniggered Martha. She was dressed as Tiana and had already found her Prince Naveen in Rose’s childhood friend, Mickey. There was a great deal of shrieking and laughing when Rose turned up with him and they saw Martha in that green ball gown. At first the two of them only held hands (and even that only because Donna bullied them into it), but half an hour of awkward flirting and a strawberry ice-cream later, Amy finally made them kiss. Mickey had to take off soon afterwards, but he left with the silliest grin on his face and Martha’s number in his left pocket.

“Alright, I get it! You don’t like that I came as Pocahontas because you know I’ve got killer legs and the costume shows it,” Rose smiled her signature tongue-between-teeth smile as the other girls protested loudly.

Donna rolled her eyes and sat down on a nearby bench in a mock-seductive stance. She was in a floor-length magenta dress, her hair made up Greek-style and the attire did a lot to emphasize her figure.

“You can’t compete with the girls, Rosie!” she said, pursing her lips. “Now I’m only waiting for my Hercules.” She leaned back and batted her eyelashes while her friends giggled. Sitting up, she carried on, “Really though. Isn’t there anyone here who’s got the balls to pull off a toga? I mean it’s not such a…” She stopped abruptly, mouth hanging open.

“Wha’?” Rose inquired cheekily. “Did you find your hero after all?”

The red-head stood up and pointed behind Rose with a huge grin on her face.

“You bet I did! What’s more, I found your man too.”

They all spun around to stare at the strange trio walking away from Mickey Mouse - a man indeed dressed in a toga (although he might have put it on wrong for it left a generous amount of skin exposed) with a charming smile and a very bad wig; a little girl in a Snow White dress skipping along and humming a song from Frozen; and another man, slightly older than the first, in blue pants and a white shirt, wearing an even worse blond wig, who looked distinctly uncomfortable and was calling the little girl’s name.

“Jenny, darling, can I take this off now? We’ve got the picture, there’s really no need for me to wear it anymore.”

“No dad. You’ve gotta find your true love first. It’s important to keep the wig on; otherwise Pocahontas might not know that you’re her true love.”

The man dressed as Hercules smiled and shook his head, ruffling the little girl’s hair.

“Now that mummy’s gone, you’re going to need someone else,” Jenny explained to her dad with a seriousness that only a six years old could muster. Her dad was keeping his eyes on hers throughout the whole conversation, listening intently, his gaze open and gentle. Rose wondered how many adults could listen to a child like that, and felt a smile tugging at her lips. She wondered what he would look like without the wig and found herself gazing at his face longingly. Yep, it seemed like Donna found her man after all.

“You met mummy here, so now you’re gonna meet my new mummy. That’s why we came here for my birthday, so we can meet my other mummy,” Jenny carried on. “It’s okay,” she said, offering her dad a pat on the shoulder, “I know you’re scared. But I’m here. You can hold my hand if you like.”

Her dad’s eyes teared up and he enveloped his daughter in a tight embrace before smiling back at her.

“Okay. I’ll keep it on.”

“Yeah, but maybe take it off for the kiss, eh, Jen? He looks much better without it,” Hercules winked at the little girl who giggled. Her dad rolled his eyes.

“You don’t look any better Jack, so shut it!”

Jack had a look of faked indignation on his face when he replied, “But Doc! Everybody knows that I look good in everything. The only reason I didn’t come as Prince Charming is because Jenny here needs a chance to find her match too.”

Jenny giggled and stood on her tiptoes to give Jack a kiss on the cheek. “You’re not my true love, silly. You could have still come as Prince Charming. It suits you.” She leaned in conspiratorially and whispered into Jack’s ear, “And it would have annoyed daddy much more!”

“Oh, look at you two! Having a laugh at your poor old dad’s expense!”

“Cheer up, Doctor!” Jack whacked his friend on the back enthusiastically and added loudly, “Although I do think it is time for a kiss now. Is there anyone who wants to kiss me? Anyone? I’m not looking for Meg specifically, any old princess will do! But I must have a kiss soon,” he clutched at his heart dramatically and pretended to collapse. Jenny liked his performance so much she had a laughing fit and spit out half of the orange juice she was drinking.

When she eventually calmed down enough to talk Jenny addressed Jack again, “That’s not how it works, space dumbo!” She hiccupped loudly between the words and Rose had to stifle her own laughter. She couldn’t decide whom one she adored most - the little girl, her father or the man dressed as Hercules. They seemed a perfect trio. “It has to be the right person.”

“Well, I don’t know if I’m right or left, but I’m coming in for a kiss.” Martha and Amy were trying to restrain their friend throughout the conversation, but eventually lost the battle and Donna got free of their clutches. Now they sat panting on the side walk and sending pleading glances in Rose’s direction. She sighed and started walking to the other side of the path.

Donna meanwhile threw herself at Jack who, after the first few seconds of surprise, didn’t protest much. Jenny giggled again and covered her eyes with her hands as the Doctor led her away from the love-sick pair. Rose reached them just in time to apologize.

“Sorry, my friend’s a little…” she broke off mid-sentence, the intensity of the man’s blue eyes hitting her like a summer storm.

When he turned to her he swiftly took of the wig and hid it behind his back, so Rose could finally see his features clearly. The first thing that struck her about his appearance was that he had the most sensuous lips she’d ever seen. It left her slightly dizzy and with a tightness coiling deep in her stomach that she couldn’t explain. The next thing she noticed was that he had much darker hair than she expected, cut very short; somewhat overlarge ears, sticking out slightly, and very sharp cheekbones. His whole appearance suited him entirely too much and Rose couldn’t quite catch her breath as she kept staring at him.

“Yeah, my friend too,” his voice sent a warm shot of desire running through her body and she founding herself getting rid of her own wig, trying to show him the real person underneath, hoping - no, praying - it would have a similar effect on him.

His eyes widened as her blond locks came out of hiding and he seemed unable to speak for a moment, opening and closing his mouth several times.

“You can have a coffee first,” Jenny piped up with a knowing smile and added, “Ariel and Tiana will look after me.”

“Sure,” agreed Amy, still panting a little from the exertion of trying to restraint Donna against her will.

“Come on, we’ll take you to the Jungle Cruise. Have you been? I hear it’s amazing!” Martha took Jenny’s hand and they walked off.

The Doctor yelled some instructions after them, said goodbye to his daughter, then turned back to Rose shyly.

“So…. um… do you want to? Have a coffee, I mean?”

Rose grinned at him and nodded, his bashfulness endearing him to her further.

“I would love to… Doctor?”

“My name’s John. John Smith, actually. Hence the getup.” He gestured at his costume and Rose smiled wider. “Friends call me the Doctor because I’m a vet and notoriously bad at leaving animals alone at the zoo…”

Rose laughed and offered him her hand.

“Rose. Rose Tyler. And I want to hear all about your adventures at the zoo while we get to the café.”

John smiled at her - a true, bright, joyous smile that made the resemblance to Jenny unmistakable and took her outstretched hand. But instead of shaking it, he entwined their fingers and caressed the back of her hand with his thumb. Goosebumps rose on Rose’s skin and her breath caught as he grinned still wider.

“Well, coffee’s no fun without some exercise first. Run!”

They took off hand-in-hand towards the little cafeteria on the corner. By the time they got there, Rose’s sides hurt from laughing and John had a look in his eyes that melted her insides. They shared their first kiss on the veranda of the café, exchanging numbers immediately and spending two hours talking about everything and nothing at all. When Amy and Martha came back with Jenny, the girl promptly jumped up into Rose’s lap and started asking about her favourite princesses.

Two month later she moved in with them. And on their first anniversary when the three of them returned to the exact same café Rose had a new name: mummy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos mean the world - it would be lovely if you could let me know what you thought!


End file.
